In Your Eyes
by elaine023
Summary: The vampire lures the girl until he finally made her to be his mate. He wants her to become a vampire but the girl did something which made him change his mind. As time goes by, the two learns to love each other. Life has many trials


**In Your Eyes**

"And that's how Bella knew Edward was a real vampire, got it?" my friend, Oliver, said.

I nodded as a response to his question. Wow, he's really addicted with the Twilight Saga and many other things about vampires. He always wished vampires and mystical creatures exist and this always gives me a shiver down to my spine when he tells me about it. I really don't believe in such creatures especially in vampires. I asked him why does he wants them to exist and he answered,

'So I can explore more about them.'

I thought he was joking at what he said but he sounds serious when he answered me at that time.

While we were walking, I felt something throb inside of me. _That's weird; I've never been like this before. _It's like someone is watching me . . . it's like he wants something from me . . . I look around and noticed a man with an unusual white hair we passed. I looked back, only to see him again because I got curious, but he . . . disappeared out of nowhere. Was that my imagination? I guess IT IS my imagination so I turned around and went to Oliver, who was looking at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"What did you just do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing" I said and with that, he was contented and we started walking again.

We went to our friend's house, Kristin, who was holding a party, that's what she told us. She's popular so Oliver and I expected there will be many guests and visitors and I guess we were right. When we got there, we noticed there are many cars parked beside the driveway. Oliver knocked at the door and a matter of minutes passed, we heard some faint footsteps and the door opened, revealing a girl with a long blonde hair and has a pair of green eyes.

"Hey!" Kristin said, the girl who opened the door.

Oliver and I smiled at her.

"Come in! I've been waiting for you, guys!" she said. She opened the door wider and stepped back to let us come inside. We did and she closed the door.

"Uh . . ." Oliver said, quite astonished at what he just saw.

We were both surprised. It was just a simple party. There's music but it's really gentle and slow, unlike Kristin's favorite, metal and heavy. We realized it was just her Mum's birthday party so everything was simple.

"Mum! These are my friends!" Kristin says as she pulls her Mum by the hand. Her Mum was simply delighted when she saw us smiling at her.

"Good evening!" she said.

"Good evening, too, Ma'am." Oliver said gently.

"And happy birthday, too," I added.

Kristin's Mum smiled at us with a hint of happiness and delight in her emerald eyes.

"Thank you very much, you two. Well, I hope you will enjoy this small party." She said, "And one more thing, you can explore the house if you want to."

We smiled at her and she left us. Oliver went to Kristin and they talked with each other while me, I was left alone doing nothing so I went to the couch and sat there. I noticed there was a teapot with teacups around it. Since I don't have anything to do, I took the teapot and poured some tea in the cup. I took a sip and placed it back on the center table.

_I didn't expect this would be very simple. I guess Kristin's description was ALL wrong. _I sighed and looked around.

Just then, I saw Kristin is with a guy. He looked very handsome and attractive so I bet Kristin invited him, too, but I don't think so too . . . because he looked violent and sadistic. Yet he looks like this, he's awkward.

I saw Kristin's Mum went to them. She smiled and said something to the guy and left with Kristin. Kristin didn't invite him but her Mum invited the guy. _Hm . . . I wonder why . . ._

I think the guy got bored standing there so he looked around and caught my eyes gazing at his. He smirked so I looked away from him. Why was I gazing at him? Well, I have to admit, he was irresistible and there's something about him that I really can't resist whatever I do.

I stood, fixed the skirt of my dress, and walked around just to ignore the handsome guy. I went upstairs just to explore the rest of the house. I was permitted to do this so I continued. I noticed the view outside the window so I stopped.

Wow, the sky was definitely beautiful tonight. I wish I can be as beautiful as the stars. I'm afraid but that will never happen.

"I see. You are very attracted by the starlit night sky." A cold voice said.

I turned around and saw the guy before, looking handsome and smooth.

"Yes, I am." I said and smiled. I looked up and sighed.

"Well . . . I wish I can be as beautiful as they are." I said.

"But you are already as beautiful as the stars already." He said.

I lowered my head and I blushed at what he said. No one has ever told me I'm beautiful as the stars before . . .

I glanced at him and saw he was also looking up to the sky. He looks like he's very dangerous but he's gentle, handsome and very attractive. Very awkward he is. He has white hair and his eyes . . . they were crimson red. I haven't seen such eyes before. They were magnificent, rare and beautiful yet they were piercing, it's like they can pierce through anyone's soul.

I continued gazing at him. _Wow . . . he's eyes . . . they were really . . . beautiful . . ._

He looked down to me and smirked.

"You know, there's something you should really know by now." He said. This sent me some shivers down to my spine. What is he talking about?

He took some steps forward to me, looking gallantly with his hands in his pockets as he wears a smirk across his sadistic face. I felt so . . . afraid, nervous and my heart started to beat faster than before. I've never been like this before. No one can make me feel this way but him.

He continued to walk towards me so I decided to take some steps back. As he walks forward to me, I walk away from him. I stopped when I reached the damned wall and he stopped too. His smirk grew wider when he saw me fearing him.

"I saw you earlier." He said. "And another thing, you are also beautiful in that dress of yours." He saw me earlier? Where? Where did he- Wait a sec! He's the white haired man I saw before!

"You even noticed me when you were walking with that foolish mortal but when you looked back; you were too late so you didn't see me. I had left because I don't want you to find out I was the one following you." He said and grinned. "I hypnotized those two mortals so I can get in here, just to make you mine."

"What do you want from me?" I said. His grin grew wider. I saw something sharp, pointy . . . no . . . NO!

I almost fell on my knees. I was so afraid. I can't believe this is happening to me . . .

"A-A V-Vampire . . ."

"I know you don't believe vampires exist but you were wrong because I'm one of them." He said. "And if you want me to prove it, I'll show you." He showed his fangs grew and smirked.

I was speechless. _Vampires exist . . .? No, they don't! I know . . . this is just a dream! This is not real! This is only a nightmare!_

Bakura moved closer to me. Now, I can't move. I've become numb. My feet were frozen. _What can I do now? I can't run away!_

"_N-no… this is just a… d-dream… vampires don't exist… Bakura is just a part of this nightmare…"_

He leaned closer to me one of his ice cold hands traveled around my waist and the other just leaned on the wall. I can feel my face was reddening with this. Now, he's way too close. I can even feel his cold breath on my lips. His head traveled down to my neck and pressed his cold lips on it.

"I can smell your luscious blood, my dear." He said. "And your neck was too precious and I can't even imagine myself ruining it."

"Then don't bite me." I said. I can feel his lips curled into a smirk.

"I can sense your blood is one of the rarest in the world. Your blood is very unique." He said and breathed to my neck. This sent some shivers down to stomach. My heart was beating faster and faster.

"I can hear your loud heartbeats." He said gently. "Are you afraid?"

"Shut up and let me go!" I commanded. He lifted his head up and faced me. He looked at me straight in the eye and then, he smirked.

"Why would I do that? Why would I release a lovely lady like you?" he asked me in a mocking tone.

"I have done nothing to you!" I yelled at him. He only smirked as a response.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and then . . . He leaned closer to my face and pressed his lips on mine. It was cold and rough but then, it grew soft and gentle. Now, I know the great feeling when you're kissed by someone. It's really delightful and relaxing. I tried to pull him away to get some air but he's too powerful than me. He broke the kiss and smirked.

"Your very delicious, my dear," he said, "I have never tasted anyone like you before. I want you as my mate. You're different from anyone I met before."

I shivered. Why does he want me so much? Why does he want me to be his mate? I'm not beautiful; I'm only an ordinary girl! Does he think I'm a vampire like him? No . . . wait . . . if I'm only a human . . . no . . . he's not turning me into a vampire like him! I can't let him do that to me! I don't want to be one of the undead!

I looked up to him and met his gaze.

"I have never seen such eyes. They were beautiful and very enchanting, like the glittering stars above. Your voice was the sweetest thing I've heard in my whole life. Your hair was the silkiest of all and your skin is very delicate . . ." He proclaimed, which made me flush. "You're the rarest girl I met. You're too beautiful to be damaged but too bad. I like you to become one of us."

_No! This can't be happening!_ H pinned my hands on my head and I began struggling. He leaned closer to my neck and brushed his lips on it. He started licking it with his cold tongue which sent shivers down to my spine. Why does he keep on doing this to me?

"Stop struggling, girl. You can't escape your fate now." He told me. He's right. I can't do anything.

He lifted his head up and his hands were around my waist. He was gazing at me with his crimson red eyes. I can see through his eyes . . . he's confused about something inside of him and yet I can still see he hates me from resisting him.

_I can't resist his gaze from me . . ._

I blushed. He was very . . . irresistible. I can't help myself but to stare at his eyes and melt at his gaze.

"Now, time for you to become one of us" He said and leaned in to my neck. I can feel his fangs grew and I shivered.

_No . . . I don't want this . . . I don't want to be a part of the undead . . . what will happen if my brother and sister knew about me . . . dead and a vampire? I can't imagine my father crying over me . . ._

"Please . . . don't do this to me . . . I don't want to be a monster like . . . you . . ." I pleaded as tears trickling down to my cheeks. "Please . . ."

_I never knew this will happen to me . . . no . . . this is just a dream . . ._

He pretended like he didn't hear a thing from me. He was about to bite me but then, he stopped. He distanced away from me and raised his hand to get a better look on it. There, he saw a teardrop from my eyes. His eyes stared at it.

I fell on my knees and lowered my head. I wiped away the tears in my eyes. _That was really, really close._

The man stood there and was confused about the thing on his hand.

"Listen, girl. Any moment now, your friend is coming for us." He growled and then, he smirked. "Do you want you and your friend die? Or you'll come with me as my mate and stay with forever then I'll spare you and your friend's life?"

God, he's good. I can't imagine me and Kristin killed by this psycho. _I have no other choice but to come with him._

"What is your decision?" He asked.

"I'll come with you." I said more like in a whisper.

"Good girl."

Through the corner of my eyes, I saw he smirked evilly. He kneeled before me and whispered in my ear,

"You are forever mine."

Just then, we saw Kristin. The vampire was now seating beside me with blank expression across his face.

"Hey guys!" Kristin said.

"Hey Kristin" I said and faked a smile. The truth is I'm really nervous now that Kristin AND this vampire is right here in front of me.

I saw he turned to her.

"You are her friend, am I right?" He asked in a gentle manner.

"Yes, I am!" Kristin said. "And I think you might be her boyfriend now!"

"Kristin, that's not true! He's only my friend!" I said. I don't want to tell her the truth that this man in front of us is a vampire and he's ready to kill us.

Kristin looked at me suspiciously.

"Can you please excuse us, Ms. Kristin? I have something to show her since this girl and I both love flowers." The man said.

"Of course," Kristin said.

The man gave her a small smile and stood.

"C'mon." He said. I stood too and the three of us went downstairs.

Oliver said he'll stay for a while so, me and the man bid goodbye to Kristin's Mum and we left the house.

_This is just a nightmare . . . this isn't real! This isn't happening!_

**I hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks! ^_^**


End file.
